fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 12
'Riley wins Immunity ' Trent: Well with Keegan quiting and things speeding up a bit, Tonight is my survivor defining moment, we are at final six and I know there is a high chance I'm getting votes tonight from Leroy and Winnington, and I've been waiting a long time to try and pull together an alliance with Douglas, Riley and Milo and I mean if everything works out correctly Winnington is going home tonight, and I'm well on my way to winning this game Winnington: Well Keegans quit really sped up this game, I had game on the entire pre-merge and start of the merge, and the last couple of votes I've had a little bit of a rest, but no one has been targeted as much as me and at final six I'm still standing, I know Douglas Riley Trent and Milo have an alliance, What I need to do tonight, is make sure Milo is with me, then tell him to make Douglas and Riley confident with him and suggest that they should take out Trent because they don't trust him and they can so called take out Me and Leroy at five and four, It's complicated but I defintley think Douglas and Riley don't trust Trent Leroy: Hey if Douglas Riley and Trent are starting a revolution against us then so be it you know, I don't know why they want to go against the winning side, we're the hand that fed them all, but hey they can bite the hand if they feel appropiate because if you bite the hand it's going to backhand you all the way home Milo: Look I'm still unsure if I'm going to make a move against Winnington or not, but I can kind of delay that decision with Winnington plan which is what I'm going to do, I'm going to Douglas and Riley and saying Trent is wheeling and dealing and blah blah I'm voting him tonight, and we can take out Winningotn and Leroy next, so hopefully that works Douglas: Usually I've been straight forward with what I want to do in this game, but I am slightly conflicted right now, I want to take Winnington out but I don't think have the votes to do that, Milo has made it clear he's voting Trent and Trent is off doing I don't know what, I'm not sure if he's with us, and I don't really want to force a tie tonight, so I might have to vote Trent off tonight to secure Milo's trust then me him and Riley can take the game to the end, I feel more confident not voting Winnington out tonight because I do have the idol Riley: This was a big immunity, because they might have targeted me before Trent if not for the necklas, so that was huge, Night 33 was suppose to be the glorious day we send Will Winnington home, but right now that just isn't the case because we don't trust Trent and even if we could and votes Winnington he's not guarenteed to go home, because Milo doesn't trust him, and that's just frustrating, he's a 21 year old kid playing with his emotions, Honestly it feels like no matter how many times Winnington is targeted he just won't go home, and if that is how the game ends we mine aswell write him the million dollar check now trent final words Well Blindsided, As soon as you start getting confident in this game, they'll blindside you... Damn, I really thought I had this worked out to get me the million and this sucks, It just sucks